


Flexible

by Majaddy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya doesnt get it, Just Friendship, Just the kids playing twister, Marinette is flexible, Marinette needs to sleep, No Romance, Other, Secret Identity, The tiniest bit of pining Nino/Alya but shhh, This has been unfinished for like two months
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majaddy/pseuds/Majaddy
Summary: Marinette's sleep deprived, Alya wants to play twister, Nino's pining and Adrien just wants to spend time with his friends.What happens when Marinette's competitive side shows?





	Flexible

Marinette was terrified when she had first gotten her kwami, for the obvious reasons and also the fact that she’d become super flexible. 

 

She didn’t know what it was about this thick spandex suit, but it made her muscles so much stronger, it even transferred through to outside of the suit. Which is why Marinette was freaking out. 

 

Her slight outline of muscles, fast reflexes, and her new ability of _major_ flexibility were showing outside of the suit, in her everyday life— when she was regular old clumsy, shy and awkward Marinette. 

 

The school bell rang, knocking her out of her inner monologue. She looked up at the clock, seeing that the school day had finally ended. Marinette gathered up her notebooks and loose papers, and shoving them into her backpack, deeming them _‘easier to find that way’_ when really, it was out of pure laziness and excitement to go on patrol tonight with Chat Noir. 

 

They went out on Patrol every other day, Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday since it was the weekend and they could stay out as long as they wanted and they didn’t have to worry about school or friends who barged in Saturday mornings for ‘ _weekly friend meet ups!’_

 

Marinette felt a light hand clamp onto her shoulder as she made her way out of the classroom and into the busy halls. She looked up to Alya’s gleaming eyes, Nino standing there hiding his face and Adrien— standing there in all his tall, blonde and beautiful glory. 

 

“We were gonna hang out after school, wanna join us?” Alya asks, her smug grin asking more than what she previously mentioned.

 

She was planning on eating then taking a nap until before she had to go, but if Chat can stay awake for 48 hours straight, she can too.Marinette met Alya’s eyes with a wide grin and nodded.

 

“We can hang out at my house— Mama and Dad are working in the Bakery so we can just hang out in my living room.” 

 

Alya just nudged her shoulder with her own. She winked dramatically then grabbed Nino’s forearm and proceeded to drag him out the school and onto the front steps.

 

“D-Do y’think Alya likes Nino?” Adrien’s quiet voice echoed in Marinette’s mind. She wasn’t entirely sure. Alya had mentioned a couple times during their weekly hang out sessions.

 

“She’s mentioned Nino a couple times, but I don’t think theres any _huge_ emotions, not yet at least.” She sent a small smile his way and he returned it. 

 

“I’m glad, Nino’s head over heels for that girl, and he doesn’t deal with rejection that well.” After that, Adrien’s small grin had faltered into a frown.

 

“Let’s go, they’re gonna raid my entire house if we don’t get there with them.” 

 

When they all arrived at Marinette’s house she had a half urge to just pass out on the couch, she dreaded staying awake until tomorrow night, but she couldn’t deny Alya. 

 

“You good?” Alya’s voice was lowered as her eyes darted towards Nino and Adrien laughing in the opposite corner of the room. “You’ve been staring longingly at the couch for like five minutes now.” Her voice held an amused tone, but hushed barely above a whisper. 

 

Marinette nodded, it made her dizzy. 

“I’ve just been up late a lot recently,” she trailed off, she couldn’t explain it.

 

Alya seemed to understand, she let out an inquisitive ‘ _hmm’_ and turned her attention to the boys, calling out her name.

 

Alya said something, but it was nothing but just muffled sounds to Marinettes ears, she nodded and watched them as three of them bounded down the hallway. 

 

She took this opportunity to lay on the couch to rest her eyes. She fell back on the cushion and felt herself sink into a deep slumber. The warmth of the plush cushions curled and hugged her body, and her eyelids fell and her body fell slack.

 

She was in a short, dreamless, and well-needed sleep. It’d been days since she’d fallen asleep like this. It was ruined by her body being shaken so much, she tumbled off the warm, plush couch and onto the floor. 

 

She glanced up with bleary, bloodshot eyes. Alya’s worried face glanced down at her, she felt tiny compared to Alya. 

 

“C’mon girl we’re playing twister.” Her best friend seemed all too chipper when she skipped away from her. Marinette hoisted herself up, and glanced longingly one last time at her grey and warm couch. She turned her head and walked towards her friends who were setting it up.

 

“I’ll spin first.” Nino grinned, grabbing the spinning board with greedy hands. The rest of them stood, covered toes at the edge of the mat.

 

“Left hand red,” Nino called out, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

 

Marinette leaned over easily, placing her left hand on the red colour that resembled her Ladybug attire. 

 

Adrien looked over at Nino from a similar bent over position and raised a precise eyebrows.

“Right foot blue,” Marinette knew that this was the time when you started sabotaging other players, so she stretched her leg to the closest blue that was in front of Alya, on the other side of the map. She was practically in the splits but gave Alya and exaggerated wink.

 

At this point, Marinette was delirious with sleep deprivation. They’d gone through a few more spins so that Marinette was underneath half of Adrien, Adrien was basically wrapped around Alya and Alya was inches away from kissing Marinette. 

 

Nino was barely containing his laughter.

“Right hand green.”

 

Alya looked at Nino as best as she could and kept a straight face, “Fuck you.” Nino cackled.

 

Marinette swept her leg around Alya’s and laughed as she let out a loud shriek as she hit the floor.

 

She maneuvered out from underneath Adrien and Marinette, joining Nino. 

“Right foot, yellow.” She called out after Nino’s spin. 

 

Marinette grinned up at Adrien Evilly, She stretched her right leg up and around Adrien’s legs, to the yellow furthest from her— Alya’s jaw was on the ground.

 

When Adrien tried to move, he fell making Marinette the winner. She stood up and gave a bleary, sleepy smile.

“How are you so flexible?” Alya asked, bewildered.

 

“I work out.” Marinette answered simply. 

 

She went and sat down, lifting the spinner from the ground. She flicked her finger against the black dial and watched it spin, it slowed down and stopped on right foot red. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
